Les conseils d'un professionnel
by Nelja
Summary: /Flander's Company/ Où le Docteur Parker reçoit en consultation différents méchants d'autres séries, et les assiste avec plus ou moins de succès. Après Ainley!Master, le Diable, le Docteur Gang, la Team Rocket et Glory, de Buffy : chapitre 6, Dark Vador !
1. Ennemis rapprochés

__

Le Docteur Parker appartient aux Guardians. Doctor Who appartient à la BBC ; cette version du Maître était celle des années 80.

Cette fic est constituée d'une série de crossovers humoristiques où le docteur Parker apportera de l'aide psychologique (avec plus ou moins de succès) à des méchants d'autres séries.

* * *

Le docteur Parker fit un grand sourire à son invité : "Bonjour, Maître, je vous attendais. Un dossier fort intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Maître ricana. "Vous pourriez vouloir faire attention à ce que vous dites. S'il mentionne que j'ai de la patience envers les docteurs, vous êtes définitivement mal renseigné."

"Oh, c'était un compliment !" Parker tapota le dossier d'un air affectueux et le Maître, supposant que l'entretien pouvait durer, se cala dans le fauteuil le plus confortable. "Vos ambitions semblent accrues par une mégalomanie bienvenue qui pourrait facilement déboucher sur un excès de confiance, si elle n'était compensée par une saine et légère paranoïa... hmm... oh, un dixième de l'univers, c'est impressionnant, même si vous ne l'avez peut-être pas... hmm... un peu de sadisme, mais sans exagération ; après tout, il faut bien se faire une réputation. Peut-être un sens du spectacle un peu embarrassant ?..."

"Je dois avouer que le point de vue de votre compagnie est original et rafraîchissant." interrompit le Maître en lissant sa barbe. "Mais après cette belle dose de flatterie, "peut-être pourriez-vous en venir à la raison de cet entretien ?"

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Comme je le disais, la Flander's apprécie beaucoup votre profil. Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour conquérir le monde. Mais..."

"Mais ?"

"Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Conquérir le monde !"

Le Maître tenta de dissimuler un air embarassé sous une moue hautaine. "C'est en projet ! J'ai en ce moment même une bonne dizaine de plans très efficaces sous le manteau !"

"Je n'en doute pas. Mais pourquoi ne pas les mettre en application ?"

Le Maître fit un geste comme si c'était d'une évidence telle qu'il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à l'expliquer. Puis, comme Parker semblait sur ce point totalement dénué d'intelligence, il s'y résolut. "Le Docteur, même si je ne suis pas parvenu à le localiser précisément, est en ce moment à quelques milliers d'années-lumière et d'années tout court. Pas vous, bien sûr : le vrai Docteur, ma nemesis."

"Effectivement, il y a des choses sur lui dans votre dossier. Et ne traverserait-il pas l'espace et le temps si vous faisiez une tentative ?"

"M. Parker, je suis un homme de goût." Le Docteur Parker, à force de travailler avec des super-méchants, avait des habitudes de survie profondément ancrées, ce qui le retint de faire un commentaire sur le velours noir à broderies. "Commencer sans lui serait, de mon point de vue, d'une extrême impolitesse."

"Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette obligation que vous ressentez par rapport à lui ?"

"Mais voyons, n'est-ce pas évident ? Nous sommes des ennemis mortels !"

"Justement : n'a-t-il pas l'habitude de contrarier vos plans de conquête ? Cela n'a-t-il pas un effet négatif sur vous ? Peut-être pourriez-vous vous concentrer sur les points positifs de son absence plutôt que de la laisser gacher votre motivation ?"

"Vous devriez comprendre que s'il n'est pas là pour contrer mes efforts, cela perd tout son intérêt !"

Parker prenait des notes fiévreuses dans son petit carnet. Le Maître sembla considérer un instant que tordre le cou pour regarder était au-dessous de lui, mais s'en emparer par la force peut-être pas, ce qui poussa le psychologue à revenir à la conversation.

"Vous semblez partager un certain équilibre."

"N'est-ce pas ?!" La lueur d'exaltation dans son regard poussa Parker à rajouter tout un paragraphe de notes.

"Et cependant, j'ai l'impression que cette... relation ne vous satisfait pas entièrement. Est-ce que je me trompe ?"

"De quoi vous mêlez-vous ?"

"Je trouve d'ailleurs votre colère quand on aborde ce sujet très significative."

Le Maître inclina la tête sur le côté, ricanant. "Si je vous en dis plus, je serai forcé de vous tuer !"

Parker eut un grand sourire peut-être un tout petit peu forcé. "Voyons, Maître, vous savez bien que la confidentialité médicale de votre dossier est garantie ! Et puis, en parler vous fera plus de bien que vous ne le croyez."

Le Maître sembla hésiter, puis se renfonça dans son siège. "Le problème est que je ne sais même pas s'il viendrait ! Serait-il seulement prévenu ? Je suis certain qu'il ne passe pas sa vie à espionner mes faits et gestes !" La dernière phrase était formulée comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un scandale de plus.

Parker écouta patiemment, prenant des notes de temps en temps, alors que le Maître exposait ses griefs.

"... en fait, j'ai parfois l'impression que je ne suis pour lui qu'une nemesis parmi d'autres, alors qu'il est le seul pour moi ! Il me fait en permanence des infidélités en sauvant le monde et l'univers contre des hordes d'anonymes ridicules et de robots sans personnalité ! Ne pourrait-il pas faire un peu plus attention à moi ?"

Parker profita d'une pause pour affirmer, d'un ton parfaitement sûr de soi et pourtant sans mépris qu'il avait appris à maîtriser. "Et c'est là que je peux vous aider !"

Le Maître haussa un sourcil. "Je me demande bien comment..."

Parker exposa : "Eh bien, toute spéciale que soit votre relation, il existe des schémas que nous savons reconnaître... Tout d'abord, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous ignore pas. Le problème est qu'il vous tient pour acquis et qu'il ne réalise pas entièrement l'importance que vous avez pour lui."

Le Maître le considéra d'un oeil soupçonneux, mais Parker poursuivit : "La méthode que je vous propose semblera peut-être un peu difficile à mettre en application, mais elle est d'une efficacité certaine : feignez de l'ignorer. N'hésitez pas à commencer sans lui, voire à vous attaquer à d'autres héros qu'il connaît ! Quand il en entendra parler, il se posera des questions, et vous verrez que bientôt c'est lui qui s'intéressera à vous et qui recherchera votre rivalité et votre compagnie plus que jamais !"

Comme son interlocuteur allait émettre une objection, il l'interrompit. "Oui, je sais, il reste la question d'étiquette. Mais vous saurez bien, vous, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un plan compliqué pour attirer son attention, et donc totalement légitime. Et il sera toujours temps de le lui exposer quand il aura porté ses fruits."

Le Maître hésita encore, puis soupira "Je pense mettre à l'épreuve votre si originale théorie."

"Cela me fera plaisir." s'exclama Parker avec un grand sourire. "Tenez-moi au courant. Et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit plan de conquête du monde serait positif pour tout le monde... à l'exception des victimes, bien sûr."

Quand son patient fut parti, le docteur Parker finit de rassembler toutes ses notes dans le dossier. Pour le ranger, il ouvrit un tiroir intitulé "Cas d'obsession romantique pour une nemesis", qui se trouva tellement plein que deux ou trois dossiers en jaillirent à la place, le heurtant vicieusement. De vrais dossiers de la Flander's ; ils avaient été à bonne école.

Parker soupira et partit à la recherche d'un tiroir plus gros.


	2. Désinformation

__

Le Docteur Parker appartient toujours aux Guardians, le Diable vient de la Bible, bien sûr, où sa représentation évolue beaucoup entre l'ancien et le nouveau testament. La cosmologie n'est donc pas cohérente avec celle de Damned, désolée.

* * *

"Je suis ici pour parler de Dieu."

"C'est original. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ma qualification première, et la Flander's n'a pas non plus de prêtre attitré. Je peux peut-être vous obtenir un entretien avec Brother Blood ?

"Imbécile !"

Alors Parker remarqua les petits détails, l'oeil de flamme, la légère boîterie, et se sentit un peu stupide, sans mentionner dans une situation légèrement délicate.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser." dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, dissimulant avec compétence sa peur panique, "Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Sans les cornes, la queue fourchue, tout cela... alors, quelle est la raison de votre visite ? Vous semblez contrarié..."

"Premier point, Docteur : à votre avis, qui est ma nemesis ?"

Le psychologue hésita, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. "Dieu, je suppose ?"

"Et si je vous dis que je suis un ange ?"

"Un ange déchu, c'est cela ?"

"Non ! Vous voyez, même vous, vous le croyez !"

Parker se morigéna pour avoir réussi à commettre trois gaffes en moins d'une minute. "La différence, c'est que je suis prêt à vous écouter." dit-il en souriant. "Alors, qui est votre nemesis ?"

"Mickaël ! Vous savez, mon travail, à la base, c'est de montrer à Dieu tous les monstrueux péchés des humains ! Je les hais profondément ! Sans vouloir vous offenser..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué. Mais parlons plutôt de vous."

"Oui. Donc, je ne suis pas opposé à Dieu. Bien sûr, il est un peu borné, surtout en ce qui concerne son amour pour les humains, justement, mais de là à m'appeler son adversaire... c'est lui qui m'a donné le travail, vous savez ! Mettre en accusation toutes les infâmies de l'humanité..."

"En bref, vous êtes une sorte de Miles Edgeworth cosmique."

"Qui ça ?"

"Peu importe. Et toutes les autres légendes, alors ? L'enfer, les pactes, tout le folklore ?"

"Il va de soi que pour prouver mes dires, j'ai quelque latitude de mettre en scène certaines situations, oui. C'est ce qu'on appelle la tentation, je pense. Et bien sûr, je récupère ceux que même la défense de ces imbéciles d'anges n'a pas pu sauver. Mais bon, ce n'est pas suffisant ! Un jour, je compte bien convaincre Dieu de détruire l'humanité entière ! J'ai déjà failli réussir une ou deux fois."

"Et c'est ce qui fait de vous un fier membre honoraire de la Flander's Company." conclut Parker. "Mais pouvez-vous me donner plus de détails sur Mickaël ?"

"J'y reviens ! Il se trouve que cet horrible lèche-bottes fait courir des bruits comme quoi je me serais révolté contre Dieu ! Si vous saviez le rôle qu'il a tenu, lui, dans la grève des séraphins ! Et le pire est que les gens le _croient_. Les rumeurs courent, vous savez."

"Ce sont effectivement des méthodes très déloyales. Certains d'entre nous en ont l'habitude, mais on ne s'y attend pas chez l'ennemi !"

"Et Dieu ne fait absolument rien pour démentir !"

"Et je suppose que c'est cela le point délicat, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Exactement ! Et s'il s'était laissé convaincre lui aussi ! Moi qui pensais qu'il avait besoin de moi !"

"Ce sont des interrogations légitimes, mais je suis persuadé que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Bien sûr, il n'est pas intervenu. Mais vous savez, je crois que soit il a des principes, soit il aime voir les gens se tromper. Pensez aux mystiques qui l'ont présenté comme une sphère de lumière, ou comme une femme ! Pensez aux artistes qui dessinent Jésus blond aux yeux bleus, et à ceux qui lui font chanter des comédies musicales en anglais, ou tuer des vampires. Pensez à Dan Brown ! A-t-il jamais fait un miracle pour les contredire ? Non. Cela veut-il dire qu'il ne ricane pas dans leur dos ?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Et puis après tout, pensez au travail qu'il vous a donné ! Torturer des humains, n'est-ce pas exactement ce que vous aimez faire ? Vous pouvez être assuré qu'il vous aime bien, après cela ! Vous ne devez pas douter de votre vocation simplement à cause de quelques mauvaises langues."

"Vous avez raison, Docteur ! Je ne laisserai pas mon moral être brisé par une manipulation si mesquine."

"Vous êtes censé être le maître du mensonge ; pourquoi ne pas monter une campagne de désinformation encore plus énorme, pour lui montrer à quel point il est un amateur ?"

"Je m'y attelle ! Et je retourne corrompre des humains à l'instant !"

"Je crains que pour cela, il vous faille attendre un peu ; dans ce bâtiment, tout le monde l'est plus ou moins d'avance. Mais regardez ? N'est-ce pas le local de TF1 qu'on voit par la fenêtre ?"

"Quelle belle occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups !"

Le visiteur s'envola par la fenêtre, et Parker conclut, avec un sourire philosophe : "J'adore ce métier ! On fait sans cesse des rencontres intéressantes !"


	3. Juste une question de chance, sans doute

__

La Flander's Company et Parker appartiennent toujours aux Guardians. Le Docteur Gang, Madchat et l'inspecteur Gadget appartiennent à Jean Chalopin et quelques autres. Certaines références viennent du site tvtropes.

* * *

Le Docteur Parker n'avait détourné la tête que quelques secondes pour consulter un article palpitant sur un courant grandissant parmi les super-méchants qui considéraient que la méchanceté n'était vraiment pure que si on s'abstenait d'alcool, de sexe, et de toutes ces choses qui avaient des relents intolérablement bons dans leur aura de joie et d'absence de sérieux.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être quelques minutes, ou même un peu plus. Il avait tendance à ne plus compter, quand il tombait sur un sujet passionnant.

En tout cas, le temps qu'il relève la tête, un patient était déjà entré silencieusement, s'était installé sur la chaise tournante à haut dossier et l'avait fait pivoter de façon à ne montrer que son bras. Un gant de fer recouvrait la main, lequel était de surcroît recouvert d'un bracelet à pointes.

C'était donc un méchant avec ce genre de sens de la mode.

Mais peut-être n'en était-il pas moins totalement équilibré ! Il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences : un entretien psychologique avait de bonnes chances d'être beaucoup plus précis. Surtout quand on ne disposait en tout et pour tout que d'environ 15% desdites apparences.

"Bonjour !" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joviale. "Comment dois-je vous appeler ?"

"Je suis le Docteur Gang." lui répondit une voix métallique.

"Enchanté. Je suis moi-même le Docteur Parker." Un des articles qu'il avait consultés récemment analysait de façon très subtile les liens entre l'obtention d'un doctorat et l'appartenance aux forces du mal. De fait, Parker pouvait se vanter de recevoir dans son cabinet certains des esprits les plus brillants de la galaxie - et aussi certaines des brutes les plus obtuses, mais statistiquement, en nombre moindre. Surtout si on écartait ceux qui ne croyaient pas assez en l'existence de leur cerveau pour penser à une consultation. Et ceux qui s'étaient trompé de chemin et avaient fini dans le couloir piégé qui menait à la poubelle à sbires.

Parker se pencha par-dessus son bureau pour serrer la main visible (en esquivant les pointes), espérant ainsi obtenir quelques détails sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Le tout d'un point de vue purement professionnel, bien sûr ! Le seul point intéressant était l'analyse de la physionomie qui pouvait mener à des conclusions précieuses sur la psychologie d'un patient, et pas du tout une curiosité mal placée sur le genre de personnes qui affichent leurs bracelets à pointes mais cachent leurs visages.

Il en avait totalement l'habitude, bien sûr, mais d'habitude, ils utilisaient des méthodes plus pratiques, comme des masques. Peut-être estimait-il avoir quelque chose à cacher sur son corps tout entier ? Parker aurait préféré avoir une idée de l'étendue des dégâts avant d'expliquer qu'en tant que membre de la Flander's, il pouvait être fier de ses difformités physiques, quelles qu'elles soient.

Non seulement son plan subtil échoua, mais un chat gras, au pelage rayé de gris et au regard vicieux, probablement surgi de quelques genoux à l'existence pour l'instant théorique, manqua abréger la vie de Parker en lui ouvrant les veines du poignet.

C'était ce genre de méchant aussi.

Cependant, lorsqu'il avait prêté le serment de Lecter, Parker s'était promis de ne jamais refuser d'accorder son aide à un patient sur le chemin de la méchanceté, même s'il était fan de Johnny Hallyday et de Claude François ; alors il n'était pas à quelques pointes ou griffes de chats près !

"Et que vous arrive-t-il, Docteur Gang, pour que vous désiriez me parler ?"

"C'est Gadget !"

Parker préféra supposer, pour l'instant, qu'il s'agissait d'une chose ou d'une personne réelle, et non pas d'un solécisme de la part de quelqu'un qui ignorait qu'on dit habituellement "C'est Chose." ou "C'est Machin." C'était l'inconvénient des consultations libres. On n'avait pas même le temps de constituer un dossier provisoire.

"Et que se passe-t-il avec ce Gadget ?"

"Il est stupide !"

On progressait. C'était une personne. En tout cas, Parker pouvait le supposer. Si cela avait été un balai ou une petite cuillère, on aurait pu prendre cela comme l'état naturel des choses, et cela n'aurait pas valu ces accents désespérés.

"De quelle façon se manifeste cette stupidité ?" demanda encore Parker du ton le plus professionnel possible, en même temps que sur son carnet, il dessinait de petits nuages autour des différentes possibilités : sbire particulièrement borné ? nemesis ? belle-mère ? Enfin, probablement transexuelle, si on en jugeait par le pronom employé...

Une longue expérience lui faisait soupçonner que poser la question directement aurait entraîné une réaction particulièrement violente.

"A chaque fois, il prend mes agents pour de pacifiques gardiens de la paix !"

Voilà ! De nouvelles données ! Certainement pas un sbire - qui aurait entraîné l'usage de l'expression "autres agents". Quant à la probabilité de la belle-mère transexuelle, elle devenait mince, quoique toujours présente.

"Je peux concevoir que ce soit mauvais pour votre réputation." répondit le docteur Parker avec un léger accent de compassion soigneusement dosé, pas excessif parce que cela faisait parfois croire à certains Grands Méchants qu'ils s'étaient trompés de bâtiment et étaient en train de tout raconter au psychanalyste attitré des gentils, ce qui créait des malentendus embarrassants. "Pourrais-je leur conseiller de porter des uniformes appropriés ? Nous vendons un magnifique modèle, qui porte notre slogan "Nous servons le mal, et nous le servons bien." Ou bien peut-être donner quelques coups de pieds à un ou deux chiens ?"

Le Docteur Parker eut la vision fugitive d'un chien dressé sur deux pattes, avec un micro attaché au cou, qui se plaignait en aboyant bruyamment, mais elle s'estompa vite. Ce devait être un effet du surmenage.

"Cela ne suffirait pas !" Le voix métallique était toujours vibrante d'horreur, et si Parker ne réussissait pas à désamorcer le problème, il prévoyait une crise de nerfs dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Ce qui pouvait être dangereux : quand quelqu'un porte des pointes et un chat sur les genoux, on n'a pas idée de quelles peuvent être ses autres armes de destruction massive. "Il est vraiment excessivement, incroyablement, ultimement stupide."

"Mais..." avança prudemment Parker, "cela ne vous apporte-t-il pas un sentiment de supériorité bienvenu ? De savoir que vous êtes tellement plus intelligent que lui ?"

"Mais alors..." la voix devenait maintenant hachée, et Parker aurait été curieux, là aussi de façon strictement professionnelle, de savoir si son interlocuteur était en train de sangloter ou de sortir un bazooka à antimatière. "Pourquoi gagne-t-il à chaque foooooiiiiiissss ? Je le maudis !"

Parker eut un sourire rassurant, bienveillant et assuré. Il n'était pas certain que cela serve à quoi que ce soit, étant donné que son interlocuteur regardait dans l'autre direction. Mais au cas où il aurait eu une caméra branchée sur un jeu de miroirs, ou un lien psychique avec son chat qui regardait Parker d'un air hautain, cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Et puis, cela mettait dans l'ambiance.

"Il faut que vous sachiez," commença-t-il d'un ton docte, "que dans notre monde, les super-héros sont toujours indûment favorisés ! Il est bien connu que certaines puissances cosmiques, qu'on peut appeler comités de censure, mais qui ont bien d'autres noms plus mystiques, s'assurent que dans ces affrontements, ce ne soient pas que les talents qui comptent. Très sincèrement, ne l'avez-vous jamais remarqué ? Comment fait-il pour vous vaincre ?"

"Il a toujours... tellement de chance..."

"C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Aucun rapport avec l'intelligence ou la quantité de travail qu'on peut y mettre !"

"Et puis, il est toujours aidé par cette sale gosse et son chien !"

"Un argument de plus !" Parker aurait normalement dû se pencher en avant pour murmurer à l'oreille de son interlocuteur, mais il ne garda que la partie qui concernait le murmure, en espérant que le docteur Gang n'était pas trop dur d'oreille. "Savez-vous que, par contrat, les enfants et les animaux mignons ont 90% de chances en moins de se faire tuer, 95% pour cent de chances en moins de nous rejoindre, et en tout 80% de chances en moins de perdre ?"

"Myaaaaaa !" protesta le chat sur ses genoux.

Parker faillit mentionner "Mais toi tu n'es pas mignon, sale bête !" mais garda soigneusement cette pensée pourtant très pertinente pour lui.

"On peut penser que c'est injuste." continua-t-il. "Mais vous avez tellement d'autres avantages ! Malgré sa chance, a-t-il réussi une seule fois à vous capturer, à vous livrer à la police ? Je devine ce que vous allez dire : il en est incapable, il n'a pas de cerveau..."

Le Docteur Gang murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible comme quoi effectivement, un hélicoptère personnel prenait toute la place dans sa tête. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Parker de continuer jovialement.

"Mais en même temps, pensez-y, sa présence fait que l'on n'enverra jamais contre vous un agent plus efficace ! Même dans la situation la plus noire, il faut considérer les points positifs ! Vous avez votre propre forme de chance !"

Il était difficile de le dire seulement au rythme de la respiration, mais Parker était un expert, et la crise de démence semblait avoir reculé.

"Merci, Docteur Parker..." murmura-t-il.

"Ce n'est rien ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider un membre de notre organisation !"

Le Docteur Gang se préparait à partir. Parker négligea un instant la joie du travail bien fait, d'avoir aidé son prochain, d'avoir survécu et de limiter les dégâts question poils de chat pour calculer qu'il apercevrait au moins ses cheveux quand il se lèverait, sauf s'il était vraiment très petit. Ou, au moins, ses pieds. Et pour ce qui était du visage... il avait une caméra de surveillance dans une plante verte, qui normalement devrait lui fournir un angle tout à fait correct...

Le chat sauta des genoux de son propriétaire. Parker vérifia du coin de l'oeil qu'il ne s'approchait pas de lui de trop prêt avec ses griffes pointues et peut-être bien vernies avec du métal selon les goûts de son propriétaire. Mais il restait principalement concentré sur le fauteuil tournant. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par une diversion aussi élémentaire !

Et puis, le chat, qui jusqu'ici avait semblé une représentation de l'indolence, sauta sur le mur.

Tout se passa très vite.

L'interrupteur ayant supprimé toute source de lumière électrique, Parker dut plonger dans le tiroir du bas pour repêcher sa lampe de poche au milieu d'un fatras de notes et de porte-jarretelles. Quand il se redressa, il fut à deux doigts de s'exclamer "Sacrebleu !", même si une politesse élémentaire le retint.

Le docteur Gang avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Et quand Parker alla rétablir le courant, il découvrit avec horreur que sa pauvre petite plante verte avait été renversée par des griffes aisément reconnaissables, et que la caméra qui s'y trouvait avait subi des dommages irréparables.

Il en ressentit une certaine contrariété.

Aussi, pour évacuer ce genre de sentiments incompatibles avec un esprit sain, il décida d'aller faire quelque chose de constructif.

Rédiger un article sur les méchants qui ont une chance insolente mais sont incapables de s'en rendre compte lui sembla, pour quelque raison étrange, totalement approprié.


	4. Essayer cent fois, échouer cent une

_Le docteur Parker appartient toujours aux Guardians, et la Team Rocket appartient à Nintendo. Ce chapitre est sans doute un peu plus court et moins fouillé que d'habitude, désolée._

* * *

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieeeeux !"

Le Docteur Parker, en entendant ce hurlement, se hâta de se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Ainsi, quand James, Jessie et Miaouss atterrirent brutalement dans son bureau, ils ne brisèrent pas la vitre.

Il avait même fait l'effort de déposer un divan sous la fenêtre. Cela amortissait légèrement le choc et faisait plus professionnel. Le thème d'arrivée de la Team Rocket commençait déjà à jouer, mais Parker l'interrompit d'un coup de sifflet énergique, avant qu'ils aient même pu préciser qu'ils étaient de retour.

"Bonjour !" Le psychologue sourit. "On dirait que les choses ne se sont pas passées idéalement cette fois. Je pense que le moment est venu d'une petite consultation ?" Héroïquement, il avait réussi à finir sa réplique sans utiliser une seule fois l'expression "encore une fois".

"Tout est la faute du morveux !" clama Jessie, se relevant en hâte. "Et peut-être un peu celle de James et Miaouss."

"Docteur, vous allez nous écouter ?" demanda James, se massant la tête.

"Je suis là pour ça."

"C'est magnifique ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pu parler à personne de ma collection de capsules de bouteilles !"

"Mais non !" s'exclama Miaouss, sortant ses griffes d'un air menaçant. "Le sujet est pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à capturer Pikachu !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." se rappela James, déçu.

"Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il faudrait repréciser certains points. N'essayez pas de vous rappeler vos témoignages de la dernière fois. Précisez avec les mots que vous ressentez maintenant. Pourquoi spécifiquement ce Pikachu-là, qui vous a toujours causé tant de problèmes ?"

"C'est une question d'honneur !" s'exclama Jessie. "Si nous y arrivons, ce sera le couronnement de notre carrière, mais si nous y renonçons... toutes ces années perdues..."

"Et c'est un Pikachu extraordinaire !" précisa Miaouss. "Sans compter à quel point il fera plaisir à Mr Giovanni !"

"Sans compter que le morveux doit être habitué à nous, maintenant." compléta James. "Si on ne se montrait plus, peut-être qu'il s'inquiéterait pour nous."

"Et n'avez-vous jamais pensé à vous lancer dans autre chose ?"

"He bien..." murmurèrent James et Miaouss.

Mais Jessie s'était déjà dressée fièrement "C'est hors de question, Docteur ! Hors de question ! C'est notre profession, notre rôle, notre but, notre mission !" Elle le saisit par le col. "Est-ce que vous, je vous demande si vous avez envie d'arrêter de psychanalyser des super-méchants pour devenir employé des postes !"

"Euh, Jessie," glissa James, "peut-être qu'il va le faire si tu continues à l'étrangler..."

Elle le relacha avec réticence, et le Docteur Parker glissa dans son fauteuil.

"J'ai envie de dire," croassa-t-il, "que ça fait plaisir de voir que votre dernier échec n'a en rien entamé votre motivation."

"Merci !" James parlait dans le dos de Jessie, sans vraiment articuler des sons, et avec des gestes pour renforcer ses dires. "Si vous n'aviez pas été là, ça aurait probablement été moi."

"Je suis content d'avoir été utile..." dit-il d'une voix toujours un peu tendue. "Je vois que vous êtes remontés à bloc, comme on dit. Et je pense que malgré, hum, l'intérêt de vos psychés, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin d'aide jusqu'à la prochaine fois... qui, je l'espère, n'arrivera pas, mais si un jour vous êtes à nouveau projetés en l'air, pensez à nos fenêtres..." Il continua, à voix plus basse. "Et je parlerai peut-être de votre montagne de complexes par rapport à Sacha, Pikachu et Giovanni un jour où vous serez de meilleure humeur."

Alors que la Team Rocket allait repartir - par l'escalier, cette fois - James resta en arrière suffisamment subrepticement pour que les autres fassent semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

"Docteur, il y a quand même encore une chose que je voulais savoir. Pourquoi mes Pokemon plante me mangent toujours la tête ?"

"Surtout, ne le révélez jamais à votre employeur ni à personne..." murmura Parker à voix très basse. "C'est parce que, contrairement à toutes les spécifications demandées par notre compagnie, vous êtes gentil."

"Oh..."

"Mais personne n'a envie de vous voir quitter cette équipe avec qui vous entretenez une relation de punching-b... si équilibrée. Aussi, que cela reste un secret."

"D'accord, Docteur." murmura James d'un ton de conspirateur.

Parker attendit qu'ils furent partis pour soupirer. "Ha, l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, compétente ou pas ! Je leur dirais bien qu'ils réussiraient mieux dans un métier honnête, s'ils n'étaient pas si motivés, et si je ne risquais pas mon poste avec de tels conseils !"

Puis il se demanda si cela valait la peine de fermer la fenêtre avant la prochaine fois.


	5. Dialogue de sourd

_La Flander's appartient toujours aux Guardians. Buffy appartient à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy._

_Spoilers sur la saison 5 de Buffy. Aussi, ce sera probablement difficile à comprendre si vous ne connaissez pas déjà les détails de la relation entre Glory et Ben, plus la clause que les humains normaux sont incapables de le savoir._

* * *

"Bonjour, madame ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici."

La femme à la courte robe rouge s'étendit dans le fauteuil homologué de la Flander's Company, son attitude laissant entendre qu'elle était habituée à mieux mais qu'avec tout son talent, elle trouverait quand même le moyen d'y trouver une position confortable. "Appelez-moi Votre Grandeur plutôt que madame. Je suis une déesse, après tout."

Parker haussa le sourcil, se demandant si c'était vrai ou si elle était juste venue pour un complexe de supériorité particulièrement avancé. Cela lui apprendrait à sécher les cours de théologie païenne, oh, et aussi à ne pas exiger de tous les patients qu'ils remplissent une fiche au préalable.

Le problème était que la plupart des affectations psychiques de ses patients avaient une haine pour toute forme de paperasse comme effet secondaire, et les renseignements demandés étaient trop personnels pour être remplis par un sbire.

"Votre Grandeur..."

"Ou Votre Excellence, cela peut marcher aussi. Certains m'appellent Glory, mais vous n'êtes clairement pas assez important pour cela."

"Votre Excellence, donc, et je dis ça en toute obséquiosité si cela vous amuse, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?"

"Pas trop tôt. Je tiens d'abord à préciser que c'est ce monde qui est fou, pas moi ! Mais justement, il est en train de m'influencer !"

"Je comprends. Rien que les horaires des autobus sont une horreur cosmique."

"Et encore, vous ne rendez pas vraiment justice à certaines horreurs cosmiques que j'ai connues - pas celles qui m'ont exilée sur cette terre, celles qui étaient sympathiques ! Mais cessez de me faire perdre mon temps à détourner la conversation, et rendez-vous utile !"

"De quelle façon souhaitez-vous que je vous aide ?"

"C'est votre travail de répondre à cette question, pas le mien !"

"Je vois. Bien, commencez par m'expliquer ce qui vous énerve le plus dans notre univers."

"Actuellement, Ben. L'humain dans lequel je suis scellée. Je ne peux pas le supporter !"

"L'humain dans lequel vous êtes... ah, vous parlez de fiançailles !"

"Ah non ! Vous non plus, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient engagé un simple humain pour un travail aussi important que m'écouter parler ! Ce que je veux dire - et je vais parler lentement, cette fois - est que parfois c'est lui qui prend le dessus ! Sur moi, vous comprenez, tout simplement parce qu'il est de ce monde et moi non ! Alors qu'il est totalement insignifiant ! C'est tellement humiliant ! Pour parler en vos termes, j'ai un terrible, abominable, problème de double personnalité."

"Ah, les doubles personnalités maléfiques !" dit Parker d'un ton rêveur. "Il est bien connu qu'elles peuvent être un vrai problème, vous brouiller avec vos amis, vous réconcilier avec vos ennemis, assassiner vos voisins, et finir le dernier rouleau de papier toilette sans en racheter."

"Rien à voir !" trancha Glory. "C'est _moi_ qui suis maléfique ! Je parle d'une double personnalité _bénéfique_ ! Vous savez qu'il _soigne des enfants_ ? Ah, je préfèrerais largement qu'il aille assassiner les voisins - peut-être pas qu'il finisse le papier toilette, il y a des limites. En bref, si vous pouviez m'aider à l'envoyer n'importe où ailleurs, ça m'arrangerait bien !"

"Et des fois, elles deviennent même plus populaires que vous, et vous semblez oublié ! Prenez l'incroyable Hulk par rapport à Bruce Banner, par exemple."

"Ca, heureusement, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver. Ben est tellement fade, et moi tellement merveilleuse. Au moins, vous savez voir le bon côté d'une situation."

"Et elles ont toujours des goûts vestimentaires terrifiants, et qui ruinent toute votre crédibilité."

"Exactement ! Il s'habille plus mal qu'un sac... sans compter que son corps n'est pas merveilleux en premier lieu."

"C'est terrible, cette sensation que votre corps ne vous appartient pas, que vous pouvez à tout instant être dépouillé de votre vie."

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire !"

"Et bien sûr, il semble penser que c'est vous l'usurpateur. Impossible de discuter avec, de le convaincre de vous laisser la place."

"He, ce serait peut-être une idée..."

"Mais pardon, je digresse." Parker eut un charmant sourire d'excuse. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en suis venu à parler de ça, alors que ni vous ni moi n'avons de double personnalité." Il osa un léger rire et tenta de se concentrer sur la dernière chose qu'elle avait dite. "Donc, votre fiancé..."

A ce moment, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Glory se leva, sembla hésiter très brièvement à le transformer en steak haché, puis partit plutôt en claquant la porte.

Parker resta quelque peu désemparé. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir été poli. Mais avec les déesses, on ne savait jamais. Il était probable que la dernière phrase eût dû être accompagnée d'une formule de politesse pour ne pas l'offenser. Ou peut-être en sautant à cloche-pieds.

Ou tout simplement, cette exposition inutile sur les histoires de double personnalité l'avait ennuyée.

Parker soupira et décida de penser à autre chose.

Après tout, ce n'était probablement même pas une vraie déesse.


	6. Luke, je suis ton papa

_Le Docteur Parker appartient toujours aux Guardians, et Dark Vador appartient à George Lucas._

_Cette fic n'est pas un "vrai" crossover, elle est inspirée par la brève apparition de Dark Vador dans la Flander's, avec parmi ses répliques "La famille, c'est important". Si c'était le vrai, il serait plutôt OOC._

* * *

_Luke, je suis ton père, et regarde-moi quand je te parle_

* * *

"Docteur." dit Dark Vador, sa voix lourde de menace derrière le masque respiratoire. "Je doute du succès de cette thérapie familiale si le reste de ma famille ne vient pas."

"C'est effectivement très dommage." répondit le Docteur Parker avec un sourire affable. "Pourtant, je vous assure, tout a été fait dans les règles. Nous leur avons envoyé une invitation avec la date, l'heure, le lieu, nous leur avons promis une absence totale d'agression inopinée ainsi que des cookies. Etes-vous certain que la date leur convenait ?"

Il sembla à Parker entendre un toussotement gêné, mais peut-être était-ce juste un bref dysfonctionnement de l'armure. "En fait, ils n'ont rien mentionné à ce sujet. Peut-être parce que j'ai eu peur d'envenimer le conflit si je leur parlais moi-même de cette idée de thérapie. Je vous ai juste demandé d'envoyer la carte."

"Oh."

"Les querelles parent-enfant, c'est délicat, vous savez."

"Certainement."

"Mais je pense que sur le long terme ils devraient entendre raison. Rien n'est plus important que de se réconcilier avec sa famille, vous ne pensez pas ?"

"Et si, avant de les appeler pour écouter leurs excuses lamenta... pour savoir quelle date les arrange le mieux pour la prochaine fois, vous m'expliquiez un peu votre situation."

Dark Vador eut un grondement inquiétant. "J'aurais imaginé, Docteur, que vous lisiez les dossiers."

"Oh, bien sûr, je regarde les films de vos aventures, comme tout le monde, et d'ailleurs ils sont passionnants (je préfère ceux où vous êtes le méchant, mais c'est peut-être un biais professionnel) ! Mais ce que je veux, c'est _votre_ opinion dessus. Votre expérience personnelle, en quelque sorte. Par exemple, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vos enfants vous en veulent tant ?"

"Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué... mais globalement, c'est arrivé comme ça."

* * *

Le flashback prenait place dans ce qui ressemblait à l'intérieur de l'Etoile Noire, sauf que la lumière en était tamisée et dorée, de façon étrangement artificielle.

"Ma fille, je ne supporte plus que tu traînes avec ces jeunes de mauvaise vie qui se font appeler _rebelles_. Tu ne pourrais pas avoir des activités plus... productives que faire exploser des dépôts de munitions aux quatre coins de la galaxie ?"

"Détruire des planètes, par exemple ?"

"Par exemple. C'est beaucoup plus remarquable. Plus noble. Cela entre dans l'histoire. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de _mon_ métier, mais de tes fréquentations. Non contents d'avoir des coiffures bizarres..." Dark Vador tenta, sans beaucoup de succès, de montrer un regard désapprobateur pour les tresses de sa fille à travers son masque. "et des vaisseaux spatiaux trop rapides et bizarrement décorés, ils mènent une vie beaucoup trop dangereuse pour toi. Il pourrait t'arriver malheur."

"Il m'_est_ arrivé malheur, et c'était toi. La dernière fois _tu_ m'as capturée et torturée !" La voix de Leia, pendant toute cette conversation, n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de chaleur filiale, mais là, on approchait le zero absolu.

"C'était un malentendu ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ma fille ! Tu sais bien qu'à ta naissance, je t'ai crue morte, tu as été confiée à une autre famille..."

Une lumière particulièrement sirupeuse baignait en cet instant Dark Vador, accompagnée par une version pop déprimante de la Marche Impériale, mais Leia faisait mise de se curer les ongles et de ne rien remarquer, en chantonnant "La, la, la..."

Dark Vador posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour une grande déclaration passionnée. "Mais je regrette tant tout ce temps que nous n'avons pas passé ensemble ! Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais fait subir cela, pas même pour me débarrasser de tes relations discutables comme ce Han Solo que je me retiendrai même de mentionner pour montrer ma volonté de réconciliation !"

"Et à la place ?" demanda Leia d'un ton sarcastique.

"Mais bien sûr, c'est évident. Je t'aurais fait découvrir la grandeur du Côté Obscur !"

"C'est ça. Et pourquoi pas me faire écouter l'intégrale de tes 33 tours de disco, pendant que tu y es ? Il faut que tu comprennes, papa, que je ne veux absolument plus _rien_ avoir à faire avec toi. Je suis une adulte, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années ?"

"Mais, ma chère fille, il est toujours temps de repartir à zéro, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Certainement pas ! En ce qui me concerne, tu peux aussi bien aller te faire foutre par un Sarlacc ! Je ne te parle plus, un point c'est tout ! Et d'ailleurs..." elle arracha le manteau qu'elle portait, révélant un costume de danseuse exotique "dès maintenant je pars avec ma bande de rebelles, et j'ai la ferme intention d'étrangler une grenouille géante tout à fait représentative de notre société capitaliste et patriarcale."

"Mais... mais... ma fille ne va pas sortir _habillée comme ça_... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !"

* * *

"Effectivement," sursauta le Docteur Parker, brusquement réveillé par la fin du flashback, "cela a dû n'être facile à vivre ni pour vous ni pour elle."

"C'est la dignité du rôle de père que l'on piétine pour moi."

"C'est vrai. Mais d'un autre côté, certaines personnes prennent mal les séances de torture. On me dit que vous êtes particulièrement efficace ?"

Dark Vador eut un bref instant de fierté, avant de se renfrogner à nouveau. "Comme je lui ai expliqué, c'était un terrible malentendu. Mais après m'avoir retrouvé, n'aurait-elle pas pu se jeter dans mes bras, toute querelle entre nous oubliée ?"

"Au fait, je voulais vous demander : est-ce que ça ne vous arrive pas de télécharger quelques soap operas terriens ?"

"Parfois. De temps en temps."

"Et peut-être même en grande quantité ?"

"Je ne suis pas certain de voir en quoi c'est pertinent." C'était peut-être juste son imagination, un rhume ou une allergie au chat galeux du Docteur Gang, mais Parker avait l'impression de ressentir un début de difficulté à respirer.

"Oh non, rien, juste une idée. Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Vous avez également un fils, n'est-ce pas ? Et lui, vous avez réussi à l'identifier avant d'avoir commis des indélicatesses irréparables."

"C'est vrai. Je lui ai juste coupé une main, ce n'est pas grand chose, surtout que les prothèses sont de très bonne qualité chez nous, j'en sais quelque chose."

Parker hocha la tête. "Le genre de dégâts considérés comme totalement acceptables par n'importe quel contrat, nous sommes d'accord."

"Pourtant, cela a été très difficile aussi."

* * *

"Luke, je suis ton père."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !"

"J'aurais préféré que tu apprennes la nouvelle avec plus de joie, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher les retrouvailles avec ma mauvaise humeur. Pense à tout ce que cela représente niveau entreprise familiale ! Régner sur la galaxie, ça te tente ?"

"Nan !"

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Parce que je te déteste ! Quand je pense que mon oncle et ma tante m'ont toujours dit que ma mère était morte de chagrin après la mort de mon père ! Mais en fait, tu t'es juste fait passer pour mort, et tu l'as plaquée pour un petit vieux !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"

"Tout le monde a vu des photos dans tous les magazines people de mon père avec un masque respiratoire à genoux devant un petit vieux, et ça c'est super-kinky !"

"Cessons immédiatement cette conversation. Si tu veux, je le tue, et on n'en parle plus."

"Oui, parce que ça prouvera quelque chose, évidemment ! Tout le monde sait bien que les crimes passionnels, ça arrive tout le temps ! Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème ! Ce n'est même pas le problème principal ! Aussi, tu es un méchant qui tue des gens ! Obi-wan, par exemple..."

"Mais j'ai le droit, c'était mon professeur quand j'étais jeune. Tout le monde a eu envie de tuer ses professeurs à un moment ou à un autre, pas vrai ?"

"Moui..."

"He bien, du côté obscur, on peut vraiment le faire ! Tu vois à quel point nous sommes cool ! Mais si tu veux, on commencera par un peu de médisance sur Yoda. Si tu acceptais juste de venir discuter raisonnablement, nous pourrions commencer à rattraper le temps perdu..."

"Nan, j'veux pas ! D'ailleurs, je commence à trouver que tu es peut-être vaguement cool, et je suis tellement déçu par moi-même que je vais me suicider juste pour te contrarier - et aussi parce que c'est très à la mode chez ma génération !"

* * *

"Et alors," soupira Dark Vador, "il a sauté dans un grand trou qui passait par là. Alors que je n'allais même pas le tuer. Ce sont des histoires à vous faire regretter d'être raisonnable et d'avoir l'esprit ouvert, n'est-ce pas ?"

Parker toussota "Et pour la façon de crier non de façon dramatique, au fait, c'est héréditaire, ou l'un d'entre vous l'a appris de l'autre ? Je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer, oh non, juste pour... souligner votre lien, en quelque sorte."

Dark Vador commença à haleter d'un ton menaçant.

"Mais il me semble," suggéra Parker très vite et avec un grand sourire, "que sa réaction est effectivement moins violente et définitive que celle de votre fille. Enfin, elle aurait sans doute dû être définitive, mais comme il s'est raté..."

Vador sembla se calmer. "Cela me rassure que vous le voyez comme ça, Docteur."

"Peut-être avez-vous essayé, après avoir entendu dire qu'il s'en était tiré, de reprendre le contact, pour voir si ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas radoucis ? Nous disions justement qu'il faudrait l'appeler pour vérifier ses sentiments..."

"Je n'ose pas."

"Allons... parfois, il faut bien se confronter à la réalité, avoir un vrai sens de la situation avant de trouver un moyen de la résoudre...

* * *

Le transmetteur fonctionnait peut-être à la Force, ou peut-être à une technologie perfectionnée. En tout cas, il crachotait un peu.

"Bonjour, Luke. Tu n'es pas venu à la thérapie familiale."

"Oui, j'avais... des trucs à faire." répondit-il avec une voix qui suintait l'indifférence.

"Depuis que j'ai découvert que la princesse Leia était ta soeur, je crois que c'est vraiment dans le destin de notre famille de faire de grandes choses ensemble." Il y eut un silence. "Mais une thérapie familiale pour commencer, ce serait un bon début."

"Ah. Elle, depuis qu'elle a découvert que tu étais son père, je crois qu'elle t'en veut encore plus."

"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Tu crois que j'avais besoin de ça ? Que la situation n'est pas assez compliquée comme ça ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai failli coucher avec elle ?"

"Quoi ?" Dark Vador s'inquiéta un instant, se demandant si la déception de Luke était due à des scrupules moraux sur ce qu'il avait failli faire ou à la déception de ne pas être arrivé à ses fins. "Elle n'était pas avec ce louzeur, là, Solo ?"

"C'était plus ou moins sauf que pas vraiment un threesome et tu n'es pas censé faire de commentaires."

Là, Dark Vador se demanda si ses enfants avaient entrepris de briser son cerveau exprès, par vengeance.

"Mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc urgent sur le feu." continua Luke, d'une voix qui n'essayait même pas de faire croire en sa sincérité.

"Dis à ta soeur que j'ai appe..."

La connexion s'interrompit, les quelques fragments de lumières restant dessinant ce qui ressemblait de façon suspecte à une grimace adressée au dernier Seigneur du Côté Obscur.

* * *

"Notre lien ! Notre lien, ils ont décidé de le jeter avec l'eau du bain !" s'exclama Vador d'un ton grandiloquent qui ne s'accordait que moyennement à une déclaration aussi triviale.

"Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il faille tant les pousser. Vous voyez, tous les jeunes de cet âge passent par une phase de crise d'adolescence..."

"Ce n'est pas juste parce que je suis maléfique ?"

"Oh non, si vous saviez ! Si vous étiez resté du côté clair, ils seraient probablement passés du côté obscur juste pour vous contrarier. Sauf qu'ils auraient eu moins peur, alors ils auraient été encore plus insupportables. C'est une phase totalement naturelle de leur jeune âge."

"Vous commencez peut-être à me rassurer, Docteur. Mais alors, ce sera bientôt passé."

"C'est là qu'est le problème. Je vous conseille, pour un temps, de couper le contact. Là, vous ne faites qu'entretenir leur rancune, vous savez ? Il doit y avoir un moyen de vous rapprocher d'eux plus en douceur..."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Hum, et si pendant un moment, vous essayiez de vous allier avec eux ? Voyons, une grande galaxie comme la vôtre, ça ne peut pas se limiter à la lutte du Bien contre le Mal ? Il doit bien être possible de trouver des ennemis communs ?"

"..."

"En cherchant bien ?"

"Peut-être."

"Allez leur péter la gueule ! Et là, n'attendez pas vos enfants pour discuter, mais laissez-leur une petite carte. Ils finiront par en prendre l'habitude. Les alliances entre gens de camps opposés, tout le monde fait ça, et tôt ou tard, on finit par jouer aux échecs ensemble. Ou, dans votre cas, probablement aux courses de navette spatiale, mais vous avez compris l'idée."

"Je vais tenter votre méthode."

"J'en suis content."

"Et si ça ne marche pas, bien sûr, je reviendrai vous punir de votre inefficacité."

Parker avala sa salive, mais se força à arborer un grand sourire confiant.

Une crise d'adolescence ne pouvait pas durer jusqu'à la fin des temps, n'est-ce pas ?

(Mais, lui murmurait une petite voix, jusqu'à la fin de la patience d'un Grand Méchant, peut-être)


End file.
